(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle photographic camera lens system having a half field angle of 37.5.degree. and an aperture ratio of 2.8.
(b) Description of the prior art
Though there have conventionally been known retrofocus type of wide-angle photographic camera lens systems consisting of relatively small number of lens components, namely six lens components, there exist only a few lens systems which are compact and especially have short total lengths. As an example of such a few lens systems, there can be mentioned the lens system disclosed by Japanese published unexamined patent application 6021/76. However, this lens system is not sufficiently satisfactory from the viewpoint of the short total length. In view of such circumstance, the applicant has invented a retrofocus type of wide-angle photographic camera lens system which consists of six lens components, has a small telephoto ratio of 2.75, a short total length and is brighter than that of said lens system, and filed Japanese patent application 44920/77 (Japanese published unexamined patent application 129630/78).